Wubbzy in the Woods/Images
Note: 'This gallery contains pictures of multiple animal poses. __TOC__ Title cards 3385742210 1909a676e4 o.jpg|Title Card TCC3a.png|Title Card Credits Wubbzy in the Woods (German Title Card).png|German Title Card witwsp.png|Spanish Title Card SD Screenshots 001 The Woods.png|001 The Woods 002 Wubbzy and Friends Drine In.png|002 Wubbzy and Friends Drive In 003 Wubbzy and Friends Drine In 2.png|003 Wubbzy and Friends Drive In 2 004 Widget Driving, Walden Reading.png|004 Widget Driving, Walden Reading 005 Walden Smiles.png|005 Walden Smiles 006 Walden Looks Up.png|006 Walden Looks Up 007 Wubbzy Smiling.png|007 Wubbzy Smiling 008 Oh boy..png|008 Oh boy. 009 I love camping..png|009 I love camping. 010 Wubbzy Holds Hands Up.png|010 Wubbzy Holds Hands Up 011 Yeah, me too..png|011 Yeah, me too. 012 Yes yes yes!!.png|012 Yes yes yes!! 013 I can't wait to gather different samples of.png|013 I can't wait to gather different samples of 014 flowers and ferns,.png|014 flowers and ferns, 015 and do some serious stargazing.png|015 and do some serious stargazing 016 at night..png|016 at night. 017 Hill.png|017 Hill 018 Truck Drives Down Hill.png|018 Truck Drives Down Hill 019 Evergreens.png|019 Evergreens 020 Road.png|020 Road 021 Truck Comes Up.png|021 Truck Comes Up 022 Truck Comes Up 2.png|022 Truck Comes Up 2 023 Truck Stops.png|023 Truck Stops 024 Truck Stops 2.png|024 Truck Stops 2 025 Ducks Crossing.png|025 Ducks Crossing 026 Ducks Crossing 2.png|026 Ducks Crossing 2 027 All Clear.png|027 All Clear 028 Widget Smiling.png|028 Widget Smiling 029 And I can't wait to try out my new inventions,.png|029 And I can't wait to try out my new inventions, 030 like my.png|030 like my 031 instant campfire machine,.png|031 instant campfire machine, 032 and my.png|032 and my 033 Electronic Bird Call Replicator 3000....png|033 Electronic Bird Call Replicator 3000... 034 Widget Holds Remote.png|034 Widget Holds Remote 035 Replicator Chirping.png|035 Replicator Chirping 036 Replicator Chirping 2.png|036 Replicator Chirping 2 037 ...with Dolby sound..png|037 ...with Dolby sound. 038 I can't wait to go to my favorite pond.png|038 I can't wait to go to my favorite pond 039 and catch some.png|039 and catch some 040 Speckled Flying Frogs..png|040 Speckled Flying Frogs. 041 .= (3 .=.png|041 .= (3 .= 042 Walden and Widget Look at Wubbzy.png|042 Walden and Widget Look at Wubbzy 043 Walden and Widget Look at Wubbzy 2.png|043 Walden and Widget Look at Wubbzy 2 044 As a scientist,.png|044 As a scientist, 045 I believe that all animals should be allowed to run free,.png|045 I believe that all animals should be allowed to run free, 046 and that includes.png|046 and that includes 047 frogs..png|047 frogs. 048 I always let them go.png|048 I always let them go 049 when I'm finished, Walden,.png|049 when I'm finished, Walden, 050 but it's so much fun to catch 'em!.png|050 but it's so much fun to catch 'em! 051 I can't wait!.png|051 I can't wait! 052 Wubbzy Swinging Net.png|052 Wubbzy Swinging Net 053 Wubbzy Swinging Net 2.png|053 Wubbzy Swinging Net 2 054 Wubbzy Swinging Net 3.png|054 Wubbzy Swinging Net 3 055 Wubbzy Swinging Net 4.png|055 Wubbzy Swinging Net 4 056 !.png|056 ! 057 Gotcha! You Caught Walden!.png|057 Gotcha! You Caught Walden! 058 Walden Annoyed.png|058 Walden Annoyed 059 Walden Annoyed 2.png|059 Walden Annoyed 2 060 Wubbzy Frowns.png|060 Wubbzy Frowns 061 Oops..png|061 Oops. 062 Oops. 2.png|062 Oops. 2 063 Truck Drives Off.png|063 Truck Drives Off 064 Truck Drives Off 2.png|064 Truck Drives Off 2 065 There Are Those Bunny Tail Puffs of Smoke Again.png|065 There Are Those Bunny Tail Puffs of Smoke Again 066 Sign of Camping Site.png|066 Sign of Camping Site 067 Truck Driving.png|067 Truck Driving 068 Truck Stops.png|068 Truck Stops 069 Alright, Let's Get Things-.png|069 Alright, Let's Get Things- 070 Wubbzy Jumps Out.png|070 Wubbzy Jumps Out 071 Wubbzy Jumps Out 2.png|071 Wubbzy Jumps Out 2 072 Okay!.png|072 Okay! 073 Wubbzy Runs Off.png|073 Wubbzy Runs Off 074 Let's go!.png|074 Let's go! 075 Wubbzy Runs Off 2.png|075 Wubbzy Runs Off 2 076 Oh, wait up, Wubbzy!.png|076 Oh, wait up, Wubbzy! 077 Wubbzy Hears Widget.png|077 Wubbzy Hears Widget 078 Wubbzy Stops.png|078 Wubbzy Stops 079 Wubbzy Stops 2.png|079 Wubbzy Stops 2 080 Wubbzy Stops 3.png|080 Wubbzy Stops 3 081 Wubbzy Turns Around.png|081 Wubbzy Turns Around 082 First we have to.png|082 First we have to 083 unload this here truck..png|083 unload this here truck. 084 ....png|084 ... 085 We doQ.png|085 We do? 086 Walden Walks.png|086 Walden Walks 087 And then we have to unpack the bags..png|087 And then we have to unpack the bags. 088 ....png|088 ... 089 We doQQ.png|089 We do?? 090 Widget Holds Bag.png|090 Widget Holds Bag 091 And then we gotta pitch the tent..png|091 And then we gotta pitch the tent. 092 But that's going to take.png|092 But that's going to take 093 forever!.png|093 forever! 094 Not if we all work.png|094 Not if we all work 095 together!.png|095 together! 096 And after we're done,.png|096 And after we're done, 097 then you can go look for.png|097 then you can go look for 098 Flying Frogs..png|098 Flying Frogs. 099 Oh..,.png|099 Oh.. 100 Okay....png|100 Okay... 101 Wubbzy Gets Sad.png|101 Wubbzy Gets Sad 102 Widget Carrying Stuff.png|102 Widget Carrying Stuff 103 Walden Carrying Stuff.png|103 Walden Carrying Stuff 104 Wubbzy Carrying Kickety-Kick Ball.png|104 Wubbzy Carrying Kickety-Kick Ball 105 Wubbzy Opens Sleeping Bag.png|105 Wubbzy Opens Sleeping Bag 106 Wubbzy Opens Sleeping Bag 2.png|106 Wubbzy Opens Sleeping Bag 2 107 Wubbzy Crouches.png|107 Wubbzy Crouches 108 Wubbzy Jumps.png|108 Wubbzy Jumps 109 Wubbzy Jumps 2.png|109 Wubbzy Jumps 2 110 Wubbzy Lands (WitW).png|110 Wubbzy Lands 111 Wubbzy Smiles.png|111 Wubbzy Smiles 112 Bag Bends By Itself.png|112 Bag Bends By Itself 113 It's a Magic Carpet!!.png|113 It's a Magic Carpet!! 114 Wubbzy Gets Bagged (Wishful Thinking!).png|114 Wubbzy Gets Bagged (Wishful Thinking!) 115 Widget With Remote.png|115 Widget With Remote 116 Beep.png|116 *Beep* 117 Wubbzy Holds Sticked Marshmallow Over Instant Campfire.png|117 Wubbzy Holds Sticked Marshmallow Over Instant Campfire 118 Instant Campfire Lights Up.png|118 Instant Campfire Lights Up 119 Instant Campfire Glowing.png|119 Instant Campfire Glowing 120 Instant Campfire Glowing 2.png|120 Instant Campfire Glowing 2 121 Widget Hammering Pegs.png|121 Widget Hammering Pegs 122 Widget Hammering Pegs 2.png|122 Widget Hammering Pegs 2 123 See now,.png|123 See now, 124 that didn't take too long..png|124 that didn't take too long. 125 No, indeedy!.png|125 No, indeedy! 126 Camp All Set.png|126 Camp All Set 127 Tent.png|127 Tent 128 Okay,.png|128 Okay, 129 Wubbzy Lands.png|129 Wubbzy Lands 130 let's go to the.png|130 let's go to the 131 frog pond!.png|131 frog pond! 132 Wubbzy Runs....png|132 Wubbzy Runs... 133 Into the Woods.png|133 Into the Woods 134 Wait!! (Gotcha).png|134 Wait!! (Gotcha) 135 Wubbzy!!.png|135 Wubbzy!! 136 Wubbzy Runs Again.png|136 Wubbzy Runs Again 137 Wubbzy Stops Again.png|137 Wubbzy Stops Again 138 Wubbzy Stops Again 2.png|138 Wubbzy Stops Again 2 139 Now.png|139 Now 140 whatQ.png|140 what? 141 We have to find a.png|141 We have to find a 142 trail map..png|142 trail map. 143 Wubbzy Gets Sad Again.png|143 Wubbzy Gets Sad Again 144 Wubbzy Sighs.png|144 *Sigh* 145 Wubbzy Impatiently Walks.png|145 Wubbzy Impatiently Walks 146 Wubbzy Crouches.png|146 Wubbzy Crouches 147 Wubbzy Jumps.png|147 Wubbzy Jumps 148 Wubbzy Sits On Stump.png|148 Wubbzy Sits On Stump 149 Walden Loooks Through Box.png|149 Walden Loooks Through Box 150 Hmm..png|150 Hmm. 151 Is it in.png|151 Is it in here? 152 Walden Throwing Stuff Asiide.png|152 Walden Throwing Stuff Asiide 153 Widget Dumps Basket.png|153 Widget Dumps Basket 154 Widget Dumps Basket 2.png|154 Widget Dumps Basket 2 155 Widget Dumps Basket 3.png|155 Widget Dumps Basket 3 156 I sure thought I put it in here..png|156 I sure thought I put it in here. 157 Wubbzy Sitting Impatiently.png|157 Wubbzy Sitting Impatiently 158 Hey,.png|158 Hey, 159 Wubbzy Gets Off.png|159 Wubbzy Gets Off 160 I don't need a map..png|160 I don't need a map. 161 I know where.png|161 I know where 162 the frog pond.png|162 the frog pond 163 is!.png|163 is! 164 But you might.png|164 But you might 165 get lost!.png|165 get lost! 166 Wubbzy Looks Back.png|166 Wubbzy Looks Back 167 There are plenty of signs along the way!.png|167 There are plenty of signs along the way! 168 No no no no,.png|168 No no no no, 169 wait, Wubbzy!!.png|169 wait, Wubbzy!! 170 You.png|170 You 171 shouldn't.png|171 shouldn't 172 go alone!!.png|172 go alone!! 173 Wubbzy Runs Out.png|173 Wubbzy Runs Out 174 Wubbzy Stops.png|174 Wubbzy Stops 175 See you at the frog pond!!.png|175 See you at the frog pond!! 176 Wubbzy Runs Back In.png|176 Wubbzy Runs Back In 177 =. =..png|177 =. =. 178 Sigh.png|178 *Sigh* 179 Let's go find that map..png|179 Let's go find that map. 180 They Carry On.png|180 They Carry On 181 Widget Looks Back.png|181 Widget Looks Back 182 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods.png|182 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 183 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 2.png|183 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 2 184 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 3.png|184 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 3 185 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 4.png|185 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 4 186 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 5.png|186 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 5 187 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 6.png|187 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 6 188 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 7.png|188 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 7 189 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 8.png|189 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 8 190 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 9.png|190 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 9 191 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 10.png|191 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 10 192 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 11.png|192 Wubbzy Bounces Into Woods 11 193 Wubbzy Lands.png|193 Wubbzy Lands 194 Wubbzy Lands 2.png|194 Wubbzy Lands 2 195 Wubbzy Lands 3.png|195 Wubbzy Lands 3 196 Wubbzy Sees Sign.png|196 Wubbzy Sees Sign 197 SeeQ.png|197 See? 198 There's a sign to the pond..png|198 There's a sign to the pond. 199 Wubbzy Crouches Again.png|199 Wubbzy Crouches Again 200 Wubbzy Jumps Again.png|200 Wubbzy Jumps Again 201 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing.png|201 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 202 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 2.png|202 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 2 203 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 3.png|203 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 3 204 And there's another one..png|204 And there's another one. 205 And there's another one. 2.png|205 And there's another one. 2 206 And there's another one. 3.png|206 And there's another one. 3 207 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 4.png|207 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 4 208 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 5.png|208 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 5 209 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 6.png|209 Wubbzy Continues Bouncing 6 210 And there's-.png|210 And there's- 211 ....png|211 ... 212 Hey....png|212 Hey... 213 Five Paths.png|213 Five Paths 214 Where's the signQ.png|214 Where's the sign? 215 Wubbzy Looks For Sign.png|215 Wubbzy Looks For Sign 216 Wubbzy Looks For Sign 2.png|216 Wubbzy Looks For Sign 2 217 Did His Tail Get ShorterQ.png|217 Did His Tail Get Shorter? 218 Broken Sign.png|218 Broken Sign 219 Wubbzy Approaches.png|219 Wubbzy Approaches 220 ... (WitW).png|220 ... 221 Oh,.png|221 Oh, 222 there it is..png|222 there it is. 223 ....png|223 ... 224 ....png|224 ... 225 ....png|225 ... 226 Hmm..png|226 Hmm. 227 Paths.png|227 Paths 228 Wubbzy Approaches 2.png|228 Wubbzy Approaches 2 229 I've been to the pond so many times..png|229 I've been to the pond so many times. 230 ... (WitW).png|230 ... 231 I'm pretty sure.png|231 I'm pretty sure 232 I go....png|232 I go... 233 That way..png|233 That way. 234 Wubbzy Proceeds.png|234 Wubbzy Proceeds 235 Wubbzy Proceeds 2.png|235 Wubbzy Proceeds 2 236 Cluttered Mess.png|236 Cluttered Mess 237 Widget and Walden Still Looking For Map.png|237 Widget and Walden Still Looking For Map 238 Widget Throws Can Away.png|238 Widget Throws Can Away 239 Widget Puts Hands On Hips.png|239 Widget Puts Hands On Hips 240 Wait, What's ThatQ.png|240 Wait, What's That? 241 Huh..png|241 Huh. 242 I sure wish I could remember where I put that map..png|242 I sure wish I could remember where I put that map. 243 Widget Thinks.png|243 Widget Thinks 244 ....png|244 ... 245 !.png|245 ! 246 Walden Reaches.png|246 Walden Reaches 247 Yoink.png|247 ''Yoink 248 !.png|248 ! 249 Is this itQ.png|249 Is this it? 250 Widget Turns Around.png|250 Widget Turns Around 251 Heh..png|251 Heh. 252 Aha!.png|252 Aha! 253 Aha! 2.png|253 Aha! 2 254 I knew I'd find it..png|254 I knew I'd find it. 255 I Saw It Too, Wald- Wait, Why Wasn't It There BeforeQ.png|255 I Saw It Too, Wald- Wait, Why Wasn't It There Before? 256 Widget and Walden Proceed.png|256 Widget and Walden Proceed 257 Yup,.png|257 Yup, 258 that tree looks familiar,.png|258 that tree looks familiar, 259 Pioneer's Car.png|259 Pioneer's Car 260 and so does that.png|260 and so does that 261 rock..png|261 rock. 262 Boing.png|262 *Boing* 263 Wubbzy Lands.png|263 Wubbzy Lands 264 Wubbzy Lands 2.png|264 Wubbzy Lands 2 265 Wubbzy Goes Up.png|265 Wubbzy Goes Up 266 Wubbzy Goes Up 2.png|266 Wubbzy Goes Up 2 267 Wubbzy Goes Up 3.png|267 Wubbzy Goes Up 3 268 Wubbzy Stops.png|268 Wubbzy Stops 269 But I.png|269 But I 270 don't remember the path.png|270 don't remember the path 271 being this steep..png|271 being this steep. 272 Wubbzy Goes Up 4.png|272 Wubbzy Goes Up 4 273 Wubbzy Goes Up 5 (Yodeling...).png|273 Wubbzy Goes Up 5 (Yodeling...) 274 Wubbzy Getting Tired.png|274 Wubbzy Getting Tired 275 Whoa!.png|275 Whoa! 276 Whoa! 2.png|276 Whoa! 2 277 DINGDINGDING Yay! He Won a New- Oops, Wrong Show.png|277 '''*DINGDINGDING* Yay! He Won a New- Oops, Wrong Show 278 I guess I went the wrong way..png|278 I guess I went the wrong way. 279 ....png|279 ... 280 Wubbzy Stands On His Toes.png|280 Wubbzy Stands On His Toes 281 Wubbzy Goes Down On His Toes.png|281 Wubbzy Goes Down On His Toes 282 Widget and Walden Walking With Map.png|282 Widget and Walden Walking With Map 283 Widget and Walden Walking With Map 2.png|283 Widget and Walden Walking With Map 2 284 Widget and Walden Walking With Map 3.png|284 Widget and Walden Walking With Map 3 285 Widget and Walden Walking With Map 4.png|285 Widget and Walden Walking With Map 4 286 Wubbzy Heads Back To Paths.png|286 Wubbzy Heads Back To Paths 287 Wubbzy Heads Back To Paths 2.png|287 Wubbzy Heads Back To Paths 2 288 Wubbzy Looks Around.png|288 Wubbzy Looks Around 289 Wubbzy Looks Around 2.png|289 Wubbzy Looks Around 2 290 Of course..png|290 Of course. 291 It's this way..png|291 It's this way. 292 Wubbzy Tries Again.png|292 Wubbzy Tries Again 293 Wubbzy Tries Again 2.png|293 Wubbzy Tries Again 2 294 Missed Him.png|294 Missed Him! 295 Widget and Walden Approach Paths.png|295 Widget and Walden Approach Paths 296 Widget and Walden Look at Map.png|296 Widget and Walden Look at Map 297 Widget and Walden Look at Map 2.png|297 Widget and Walden Look at Map 2 298 The map says...png|298 The map says.. 299 it's this way..png|299 it's this way. 300 Widget Proceeds.png|300 Widget Proceeds 301 Walden Follows.png|301 Walden Follows 302 They Head to the Pond.png|302 They Head to the Pond 303 That Means Wubbzy Heads the Wrong Way Again.png|303 That Means Wubbzy Heads the Wrong Way Again 304 Ah..png|304 Ah. 305 This is.png|305 This is 306 more like it..png|306 more like it. 307 Oof!.png|307 Oof! 308 Oof! 2.png|308 Oof! 2 309 Thud.png|309 *Thud* 310 Thud 2.png|310 *Thud* 2 311 Wubbzy Recovering.png|311 Wubbzy Recovering 312 Hmm..png|312 Hmm. 313 Wrong way again..png|313 Wrong way again. 314 You Don't Remember Where It IsQ.png|314 You Don't Remember Where It Is? 315 Maybe I should go back to camp and check the trail map..png|315 Maybe I should go back to camp and check the trail map. 316 Aha!.png|316 Aha! 317 Here's the frog pond..png|317 Here's the frog pond. 318 Just like it.png|318 Just like it 319 says on the map..png|319 says on the map. 320 And there's the Speckled Flying Frogs!.png|320 And there's the Speckled Flying Frogs! 321 Pond.png|321 Pond 322 Frogs Jump Out of Water.png|322 Frogs Jump Out of Water 323 Frogs Jump Out of Water 2.png|323 Frogs Jump Out of Water 2 324 Frogs Jump Out of Water 3.png|324 Frogs Jump Out of Water 3 325 Frogs Jump Out of Water 4.png|325 Frogs Jump Out of Water 4 326 Frogs Jump Out of Water 5.png|326 Frogs Jump Out of Water 5 327 Splash.png|327 *Splash* 328 Frogs Jump Out of Water 6.png|328 Frogs Jump Out of Water 6 329 Frogs Jump Out of Water 7.png|329 Frogs Jump Out of Water 7 330 Frogs Jump Out of Water 8.png|330 Frogs Jump Out of Water 8 331 Splash 2.png|331 *Splash* 2 332 Frog Flipping.png|332 Frog Flipping 333 Frog Flipping 2.png|333 Frog Flipping 2 334 Frog Flipping 3.png|334 Frog Flipping 3 335 Frog Flipping 4.png|335 Frog Flipping 4 336 Frog Flipping 5.png|336 Frog Flipping 5 337 Frog Flipping 6.png|337 Frog Flipping 6 338 Frog Leaps.png|338 Frog Leaps 339 Frog Leaps 2.png|339 Frog Leaps 2 340 Frog Leaps 3.png|340 Frog Leaps 3 341 Splash 3.png|341 *Splash* 3 342 Yes,.png|342 Yes, 343 but where's WubbzyQ.png|343 but where's Wubbzy? 344 !Q.png|344 !? 345 Wubbzy Walks Through Scary Woods.png|345 Wubbzy Walks Through Scary Woods 346 Wubbzy Walks Through Scary Woods 2.png|346 Wubbzy Walks Through Scary Woods 2 347 I'm.png|347 I'm 348 not sure,.png|348 not sure, 349 but I think I'm lost..png|349 but I think I'm lost. 350 SCREECH.png|350''' *SCREECH*''' 351 Gasp.png|351 *Gasp* 352 Wow!.png|352 Wow! 353 That sounds like a Giant Beasty Bird..png|353 That sounds like a Giant Beasty Bird. 354 Wubbzy Scared.png|354 Wubbzy Scared 355 Bird Comes.png|355 Bird Comes 356 Bird Lands.png|356 Bird Lands 357 Bird Lands 2.png|357 Bird Lands 2 358 ....png|358 ... 359 SCREECH.png|359 *SCREECH* 360 Bird Leaves.png|360 Bird Leaves 361 Bird Leaves 2.png|361 Bird Leaves 2 362 Phew..png|362 Phew. 363 Phew. 2.png|363 Phew. 2 364 Wubbzy Carries On.png|364 Wubbzy Carries On 365 ROAR.png|365 *ROAR* 366 Supersonic Speed.png|366 Supersonic Speed 367 Supersonic Speed 2.png|367 Supersonic Speed 2 368 Supersonic Speed 3.png|368 Supersonic Speed 3 369 Supersonic Speed 4.png|369 Supersonic Speed 4 370 Supersonic Speed 5.png|370 Supersonic Speed 5 371 Supersonic Speed 6.png|371 Supersonic Speed 6 372 Wow..png|372 Wow. 373 Scary Woods.png|373 Scary Woods 374 Scary Woods 2.png|374 Scary Woods 2 375 Scary Woods 3.png|375 Scary Woods 3 376 Wubbzy Hiding.png|376 Wubbzy Hiding 377 I think that's a Pointy-Toothed Wuzzly Wolf..png|377 I think that's a Pointy-Toothed Wuzzly Wolf. 378 Chipmunk Jumps In.png|378 Chipmunk Jumps In 379 Chipmunk Stands Up.png|379 Chipmunk Stands Up 380 Chipmunk Stands Up 2.png|380 Chipmunk Stands Up 2 381 ....png|381 ... 382 ROAR.png|382 *ROAR* 383 ROAR 2.png|383 *ROAR* 2 384 ROAR 3.png|384 *ROAR* 3 385 Chipmunk Runs Off.png|385 Chipmunk Runs Off 386 Chipmunk Runs Off 2.png|386 Chipmunk Runs Off 2 387 Chipmunk Runs Off 3.png|387 Chipmunk Runs Off 3 388 Chipmunk Runs Off 4.png|388 Chipmunk Runs Off 4 389 Chipmunk Runs Off 5.png|389 Chipmunk Runs Off 5 390 Chipmunk Runs Off 6.png|390 Chipmunk Runs Off 6 391 Chipmunk Runs Off 7.png|391 Chipmunk Runs Off 7 392 Chipmunk Runs Off 8.png|392 Chipmunk Runs Off 8 393 ... (WitW).png|393 ... 394 Just a chipmunk..png|394 Just a chipmunk. 395 Giggle.png|395 *Giggle* 396 Giggle 2.png|396 *Giggle* 2 397 Scary Woods 4.png|397 Scary Woods 4 398 Wubbzy Carries On 2.png|398 Wubbzy Carries On 2 399 Wubbzy Carries On 3.png|399 Wubbzy Carries On 3 400 Leaves Blowing.png|400 Leaves Blowing 401 !.png|401 ! 402 Wubbzy Hears Bush.png|402 Wubbzy Hears Bush 403 Gasp.png|403 *Gasp* 404 A creepy crawler..png|404 A creepy crawler. 405 Definitely a creepy crawler!.png|405 Definitely a creepy crawler! 406 ....png|406 ... 407 A Wild Bunny Appears.png|407 A Wild Bunny Appears 408 A Wild Bunny Appears 2.png|408 A Wild Bunny Appears 2 409 A Wild Bunny Appears 3.png|409 A Wild Bunny Appears 3 410 A Wild Bunny Appears 4.png|410 A Wild Bunny Appears 4 411 A Wild Bunny Appears 5.png|411 A Wild Bunny Appears 5 412 A Wild Bunny Appears 6.png|412 A Wild Bunny Appears 6 413 A Wild Bunny Appears 7.png|413 A Wild Bunny Appears 7 414 A Wild Bunny Appears 8.png|414 A Wild Bunny Appears 8 415 A Wild Bunny Appears 9.png|415 A Wild Bunny Appears 9 416 A Wild Bunny Appears 10.png|416 A Wild Bunny Appears 10 417 A Wild Bunny Appears With Wrong Ear Outlines.png|417 A Wild Bunny Appears With Wrong Ear Outlines 418 A Wild Bunny Appears 11.png|418 A Wild Bunny Appears 11 419 A Wild Bunny Appears 12.png|419 A Wild Bunny Appears 12 420 A Wild Bunny Appears 13.png|420 A Wild Bunny Appears 13 421 Bunny Sniffs.png|421 Bunny Sniffs 422 Wow, It's About Half As Tall As Wubbzy.png|422 Wow, It's About Half As Tall As Wubbzy 423 Sigh.png|423 *Sigh* 424 Wubbzy is Relieved.png|424 Wubbzy is Relieved 425 Wubbzy is Relieved 2.png|425 Wubbzy is Relieved 2 426 You gotta relax, Wubbzy..png|426 You gotta relax, Wubbzy. 427 Wubbzy is Relieved 3.png|427 Wubbzy is Relieved 3 428 There's nothing to be afraid of..png|428 There's nothing to be afraid of. 429 ... (WitW).png|429 ... 430 ROAR.png|430 *ROAR* 431 ROAR 2.png|431 *ROAR* 2 432 More Supersonic Speed.png|432 More Supersonic Speed 433 More Supersonic Speed 2.png|433 More Supersonic Speed 2 434 More Supersonic Speed 3.png|434 More Supersonic Speed 3 435 Why'd You Do ThatQ.png|435 Why'd You Do That? 436 ...I Can't Stay Mad At You.png|436 ...I Can't Stay Mad At You 437 More Frogs Jump Out of Water.png|437 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 438 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 2.png|438 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 2 439 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 3.png|439 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 3 440 Splash.png|440 *Splash* 441 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 4.png|441 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 4 442 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 5.png|442 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 5 443 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 6.png|443 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 6 444 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 7.png|444 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 7 445 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 8.png|445 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 8 446 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 9.png|446 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 9 447 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 10.png|447 More Frogs Jump Out of Water 10 448 Splash 2.png|448 *Splash* 2 449 Widget and Walden Face Pond.png|449 Widget and Walden Face Pond 450 Maybe one of these frogs can help us find Wubbzy..png|450 Maybe one of these frogs can help us find Wubbzy. 451 Widget and Walden Face Pond 2.png|451 Widget and Walden Face Pond 2 452 Let's see now..png|452 Let's see now. 453 Walden Reads Book.png|453 Walden Reads Book 454 Ah..png|454 Ah. 455 Here it is..png|455 Here it is. 456 The call of the Speckled Flying Frog..png|456 The call of the Speckled Flying Frog. 457 Walden Reads Book 2.png|457 Walden Reads Book 2 458 Ahem..png|458 Ahem. 459 Ribbity.png|459 Ribbity 460 ribbity.png|460 ribbity 461 ribbit!.png|461 ribbit! 462 Oh,.png|462 Oh, 463 come on now, Walden..png|463 come on now, Walden. 464 That there's never gonna work..png|464 That there's never gonna work. 465 A Wild Frog Appears.png|465 A Wild Frog Appears 466 !.png|466 ! 467 ....png|467 ... 468 Rib.png|468 Rib 469 bity.png|469 bity 470 rib.png|470 rib 471 bity.png|471 bity 472 rib.png|472 rib 473 bit!.png|473 bit! 474 Frog Smiles.png|474 Frog Smiles 475 Walden Smiles, Widget Surprised.png|475 Walden Smiles, Widget Surprised 476 Walden Smiles at Widget.png|476|:.|:D 477 Walden Faces Frog.png|477 Walden Faces Frog 478 Walden Reads Book 3.png|478 Walden Reads Book 3 479 Rib ribbity.png|479 Rib ribbity 480 ribbit ribbitQ.png|480 ribbit ribbit? 481 Rib.png|481 Rib 482 rib.png|482 rib 483 rib.png|483 rib 484 bit.png|484 bit 485 y!.png|485 y! 486 ....png|486 ... 487 Ribbity.png|487 Ribbity 488 ribbity.png|488 ribbity 489 WubbzyQ.png|489 Wubbzy? 490 ....png|490 ... 491 Rib.png|491 Rib 492 bity.png|492 bity 493 rib.png|493 rib 494 bity.png|494 bity 495 Wubb.png|495 Wubb 496 zy!.png|496 zy! 497 ....png|497 ... 498 ....png|498 ... 499 Wubbzy.png|499 Wubbzy 500 rib rib ribQ.png|500 rib rib rib? 501 R.png|501 R 502 III.png|502 III 503 B!!.png|503 B!! 504 ....png|504 ... 505 Frog Looks For Wubbzy.png|505 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 506 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 2.png|506 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 2 507 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 3.png|507 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 3 508 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 4.png|508 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 4 509 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 5.png|509 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 5 510 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 6.png|510 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 6 511 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 7.png|511 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 7 512 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 8.png|512 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 8 513 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 9.png|513 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 9 514 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 10.png|514 Frog Looks For Wubbzy 10 515 Ribbiting.png|515 *Ribbiting* 516 He says he'll see what he can do..png|516 He says he'll see what he can do. 517 Back at the Woods.png|517 Back at the Woods 518 Frog Jumps Through Woods.png|518 Frog Jumps Through Woods 519 Frog Jumps Through Woods 2.png|519 Frog Jumps Through Woods 2 520 Frog Jumps Through Woods 3.png|520 Frog Jumps Through Woods 3 521 Frog Jumps Through Woods 4.png|521 Frog Jumps Through Woods 4 522 Frog Jumps Through Woods 5.png|522 Frog Jumps Through Woods 5 523 Frog Jumps Through Woods 6.png|523 Frog Jumps Through Woods 6 524 Frog Jumps Through Woods 7.png|524 Frog Jumps Through Woods 7 525 Frog Jumps Through Woods 8.png|525 Frog Jumps Through Woods 8 526 Frog Jumps Through Woods 9.png|526 Frog Jumps Through Woods 9 527 Frog Jumps Through Woods 10.png|527 Frog Jumps Through Woods 10 528 Evergreens.png|528 Evergreens 529 Frog Jumps Through Woods 11.png|529 Frog Jumps Through Woods 11 530 Frog Jumps Through Woods 12.png|530 Frog Jumps Through Woods 12 531 Frog Jumps Through Woods 13.png|531 Frog Jumps Through Woods 13 532 Frog Jumps Through Woods 14.png|532 Frog Jumps Through Woods 14 533 Frog Jumps Through Woods 15.png|533 Frog Jumps Through Woods 15 534 Frog Jumps Through Woods 16.png|534 Frog Jumps Through Woods 16 535 Frog Jumps Through Woods 17.png|535 Frog Jumps Through Woods 17 536 Back In the Scary Woods.png|536 Back In the Scary Woods 537 Frog Jumps Through Woods 18.png|537 Frog Jumps Through Woods 18 538 Frog Jumps Through Woods 19.png|538 Frog Jumps Through Woods 19 539 Frog Jumps Through Woods 20.png|539 Frog Jumps Through Woods 20 540 Frog Jumps Through Woods 21.png|540 Frog Jumps Through Woods 21 541 Frog Jumps Through Woods 22.png|541 Frog Jumps Through Woods 22 542 Frog Jumps Through Woods 23.png|542 Frog Jumps Through Woods 23 543 Frog Jumps Through Woods 24.png|543 Frog Jumps Through Woods 24 544 Frog Jumps Through Woods 25.png|544 Frog Jumps Through Woods 25 545 Frog Jumps Through Woods 26.png|545 Frog Jumps Through Woods 26 546 Frog Jumps Through Woods 27.png|546 Frog Jumps Through Woods 27 547 Frog Jumps Through Woods 28.png|547 Frog Jumps Through Woods 28 548 Frog Jumps Through Woods 29.png|548 Frog Jumps Through Woods 29 549 Frog Jumps Through Woods 30.png|549 Frog Jumps Through Woods 30 550 Frog Jumps Through Woods 31.png|550 Frog Jumps Through Woods 31 551 Frog Jumps Through Woods 32.png|551 Frog Jumps Through Woods 32 552 Frog Jumps Through Woods 33.png|552 Frog Jumps Through Woods 33 553 Tree Branch.png|553 Tree Branch 554 Frog Jumps Through Woods 34.png|554 Frog Jumps Through Woods 34 555 Frog Stops.png|555 Frog Stops 556 Wubbzy Still Lost.png|556 Wubbzy Still Lost 557 Frog Watching.png|557 Frog Watching 558 R.png|558 R 559 I.png|559 I 560 B.png|560 B 561 BIT!!.png|561 BIT!! 562 ....png|562 ... 563 Frog Jumps to Wubbzy.png|563 Frog Jumps to Wubbzy 564 Frog Jumps to Wubbzy 2.png|564 Frog Jumps to Wubbzy 2 565 Frog Jumps to Wubbzy 3.png|565 Frog Jumps to Wubbzy 3 566 Frog Jumps to Wubbzy 4.png|566 Frog Jumps to Wubbzy 4 567 !.png|567 ! 568 ! 2.png|568 ! 2 569 Wow!.png|569 Wow! 570 Wubbzy Smiles.png|570 Wubbzy Smiles 571 It's a Speckled Flying Frog!.png|571 It's a Speckled Flying Frog! 572 He must have come from the frog pond..png|572 He must have come from the frog pond. 573 Ribbit!!.png|573 Ribbit!! 574 Frog Jumps Away.png|574 Frog Jumps Away 575 Frog Jumps Away 2.png|575 Frog Jumps Away 2 576 Hey,.png|576 Hey, 577 If.png|577 if 578 I.png|578 I 579 fol.png|579 fol 580 low.png|580 low 581 him,.png|581 him, 582 Wubbzy is Happy.png|582 Wubbzy is Happy 583 he'll take me right to the frog pond..png|583 he'll take me right to the frog pond. 584 Wubbzy Jumps.png|584 Wubbzy Jumps 585 And Begins To....png|585 And Begins To... 586 Wait For It....png|586 Wait For It... 587 Bounce!.png|587 Bounce! 588 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing.png|588 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 589 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 2.png|589 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 2 590 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 2.png|590 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 3 591 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 4.png|591 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 4 592 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 5.png|592 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 5 593 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 6.png|593 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 6 594 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 7.png|594 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 7 595 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 8.png|595 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 8 596 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 9.png|596 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 9 597 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 10.png|597 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 10 598 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 11.png|598 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 11 599 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 12.png|599 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 12 600 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 13.png|600 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 13 601 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 14.png|601 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 14 602 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 15.png|602 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 15 603 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 16.png|603 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 16 604 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 17.png|604 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 17 605 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 18.png|605 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 18 606 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 19.png|606 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 19 607 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 20.png|607 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 20 608 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 21.png|608 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 21 609 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 22.png|609 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 22 610 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 23.png|610 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 23 611 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 24.png|611 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 24 612 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 25.png|612 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 25 613 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 26.png|613 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 26 614 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 27.png|614 Wubbzy and the Frog Bouncing 27 615 Friends Waiting, Frogs Splashing.png|615 Friends Waiting, Frogs Splashing 616 Friends Waiting, Frogs Splashing 2.png|616 Friends Waiting, Frogs Splashing 2 617 Friends Waiting, Frogs Splashing 3.png|617 Friends Waiting, Frogs Splashing 3 618 Friends Waiting, Frogs Splashing 4.png|618 Friends Waiting, Frogs Splashing 4 619 Friends Waiting, Frogs Splashing 5.png|619 Friends Waiting, Frogs Splashing 5 620 Widget! Walden!.png|620 Widget! Walden! 621 Frog Returns.png|621 Frog Returns 622 Wubbzy Returns Too.png|622 Wubbzy Returns Too 623 Wubbzy Lands.png|623 Wubbzy Lands 624 and Smiles.png|624 and Smiles 625 Boy, am I glad.png|625 Boy, am I glad 626 to see you..png|626 to see you. 627 We're glad to see you too..png|627 We're glad to see you too. 628 Widget is Glad.png|628 Widget is Glad 629 Did you get lost there, little buddyQ.png|629 Did you get lost there, little buddy? 630 ....png|630 ... 631 Well,.png|631 Well, 632 just a little..png|632 just a little. 633 I should've listened to you about that trail map..png|633 I should've listened to you about that trail map. 634 Wubbzy is a Little Ashamed.png|634 Wubbzy is Ashamed 635 Well, Wubbzy,.png|635 Well, Wubbzy, 636 now you can finally catch some.png|636 now you can finally catch some 637 Speckled.png|637 Speckled 638 Flying.png|638 Flying 639 Frogs..png|639 Frogs. 640 Frogs Splashing.png|640 Frogs Splashing 641 Frogs Splashing 2.png|641 Frogs Splashing 2 642 Frogs Splashing 3.png|642 Frogs Splashing 3 643 Frogs Splashing 4.png|643 Frogs Splashing 4 644 Frogs Splashing 5.png|644 Frogs Splashing 5 645 Frog Flipping.png|645 Frog Flipping 646 Frog Flipping 2.png|646 Frog Flipping 2 647 Frog Flipping 3.png|647 Frog Flipping 3 648 Frog Flipping 4.png|648 Frog Flipping 4 649 Frog Flipping 5.png|649 Frog Flipping 5 650 Frog Flipping 6.png|650 Frog Flipping 6 651 ....png|651 ... 652 Wubbzy Looks at Net.png|652 Wubbzy Looks at Net 653 No, thanks..png|653 No, thanks. 654 No, thanks. 2.png|654 No, thanks. 2 655 No, thanks. 3.png|655 No, thanks. 3 656 No, thanks. 4.png|656 No, thanks. 4 657 Those.png|657 Those 658 frogs (Are Not Synced With Their Splashes).png|658 frogs (Are Not Synced With Their Splashes) 659 need.png|659 need 660 to.png|660 to 661 be.png|661 be 662 free.png|662 free 663 so they can help.png|663 so they can help 664 other silly lost creatures..png|664 other silly lost creatures. 665 Besides,.png|665 Besides, 666 it's getting dark..png|666 it's getting dark. 667 Widget Points.png|667 Widget Points 668 Sun Setting.png|668 Sun Setting 669 Sun Setting 2.png|669 Sun Setting 2 670 Wubbzy Watches Sunset.png|670 Wubbzy Watches Sunset 671 You're right..png|671 You're right. 672 Wubbzy Watches Sunset 2.png|672 Wubbzy Watches Sunset 2 673 Which way back to the campQ.png|673 Which way back to the camp? 674 ....png|674 ... 675 Uh,.png|675 Uh, 676 I'm not sure..png|676 I'm not sure. 677 Many Paths Going Back.png|677 Many Paths Going Back 678 Walden,.png|678 Walden, 679 where's the trail mapQ.png|679 where's the trail map? 680 I gave it to you..png|680 I gave it to you. 681 I gave it back to you..png|681 I gave it back to you. 682 ....png|682 ... 683 Widget and Walden Looking For Map.png|683 Widget and Walden Looking For Map 684 Widget and Walden Looking For Map 2.png|684 Widget and Walden Looking For Map 2 685 Wubbzy's Got a Cute Poker Face.png|685 Wubbzy's Got a Cute Poker Face 686 Rib.png|686 Rib 687 bit!.png|687 bit! 688 Frog Jumping Away Again.png|688 Frog Jumping Away Again 689 Frog Jumping Away Again 2.png|689 Frog Jumping Away Again 2 690 Frog Jumping Away Again 3.png|690 Frog Jumping Away Again 3 691 Smile ! !.png|691 :) ! ! 692 Follow.png|692 Follow 693 that.png|693 that 694 frog!.png|694 frog! 695 Wubbzy Bounces Away.png|695 Wubbzy Bounces Away 696 Walden Squats.png|696 Walden Squats 697 and Follows Them.png|697 and Follows Them 698 Widget Gets Ready To...png|698 Widget Gets Ready To.. 699 Bounce With Them.png|699 Bounce With Them 700 Bounce With Them 2 (No Pun Intended).png|700 Bounce With Them 2 (No Pun Intended) 701 Frog Leads Them to Camp.png|701 Frog Leads Them to Camp 702 Frog Leads Them to Camp 2.png|702 Frog Leads Them to Camp 2 703 Frog Leads Them to Camp 3.png|703 Frog Leads Them to Camp 3 704 Frog Leads Them to Camp 4.png|704 Frog Leads Them to Camp 4 705 Wubbzy Bounces Back to Camp.png|705 Wubbzy Bounces Back to Camp 706 Wubbzy Bounces Back to Camp 2.png|706 Wubbzy Bounces Back to Camp 2 707 Wubbzy Bounces Back to Camp 3.png|707 Wubbzy Bounces Back to Camp 3 708 Walden Bounces Back to Camp.png|708 Walden Bounces Back to Camp 709 Walden Bounces Back to Camp 2.png|709 Walden Bounces Back to Camp 2 710 Walden Bounces Back to Camp 3.png|710 Walden Bounces Back to Camp 3 711 Widget Bounces Back to Camp.png|711 Widget Bounces Back to Camp 712 Widget Bounces Back to Camp 2.png|712 Widget Bounces Back to Camp 2 713 Widget Bounces Back to Camp 3.png|713 Widget Bounces Back to Camp 3 714 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp.png|714 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 715 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 2.png|715 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 2 716 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 3.png|716 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 3 717 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 4.png|717 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 4 718 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 5.png|718 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 5 719 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 6.png|719 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 6 720 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 7.png|720 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 7 721 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 8.png|721 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 8 722 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 9.png|722 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 9 723 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 10.png|723 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 10 724 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 11.png|724 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 11 725 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 12.png|725 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 12 726 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 13.png|726 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 13 727 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 14.png|727 Friends Bounce and Giggle Back to Camp 14 728 Nother Better Than Ending It On a Sunset.png|728 Nothing Better Than Ending It On a Sunset Category:Images Category:Image galleries Category:2006 Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes